fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamatebako
Tamatebako (玉手箱, Tamatebako; lit. Pandora's Box) is a Curse recently attained by Shi'nefer Nakano (formerly Vasilisa D. Draco) upon the full-awakening of her Nakano blood and the banishment of her magic abilities. Due to its recent development, most aren't sure what the curse is fully capable of, yet the ability's existence seems to have drawn a significant amount of interest from the matriarch of the Nakano Family. At the very least it is hypothesized that the Tamatebako possesses a powerful versatility that endows its user with an array of capabilities. Description From what has been surmised so far, the Tamatebako appears to a Curse based around the manipulation of a highly malleable substance that appears to be semi-organic in nature. Shi'nefer is first seen using it to create life-size entities that are humanoid and feminine in nature but possess extraterrestrial qualities. Notably, when their masks are ripped off, they possess the same distinctive eyes are their creator, presenting an intrinsic tie to her. As noted earlier, Shi'nefer came manipulate the form at will, changing it into whatever shape or construct she desires in a similar mode to her previous Iron-Make. However, the demoness has noted that the material is far more durable than her Iron or any other metal, possessing incredible resiliency against high caliber magic attacks such as the infamous and ubiquitous slayer variety. In some cases she is shown to be able to absorb these magic attacks, particularly Devil Slayer Magic, through reverse absorption. This particular attribute is most effective against those who have had a history of absorbing Curses as it changes to the admixture to a level that is more Curse than Magic. Making it susceptible to being taken. However, what appears to make this particular Curse so dangerous is how it can be empowered. While running on Curse Power like other hexes, Shi'nefer possesses the unique capacity for turning negative emotions and adverse/destructive phenomenon into a base for even more power. Negativity in any form, whether external or internal becomes dormant curse power that can be drawn upon should she wish it. Imbuing her with a potentially limitless reservoir of power, particularly in anarchic regions such as The Void. There, the limitless chaos would allow her to wage war with reckless abandon, turning out massive armies with which she can destroy all those who oppose her. In addition, she would discover a secondary consequence to this ready reserve of Curse Power: regeneration. As long as she can produce curse power, she is capable of regenerating lost limbs and bodily parts, even recovering lost organs and rebuilding herself from mortal wounds. It is believed that only attacks with world-shaping potency are capable of eradicating the woman completely and properly defeating her. Another more intrinsic part of her Curse is the ability to wield Magic Barrier Particles, an ability that is shown to be highly detrimental to users of etherano. She can release MBP on its own to cultivate an environment that is advantageous to her in two aspects; firstly, it allows her to weaken if not cripple their abilities, handicapping them in a manner that is beneficial to her. Secondly, their realization of what she has done serves as a maelstrom of negativity that the woman can feed off of in order to further strengthen her abilities. Allowing her to turn the tables on particularly formidable foes. Furthermore, she can place MBP within her constructs when battling individuals, creating a nasty final surprise should they manage to wipe out her forces. Interestingly enough, her version of the particles seem to have a secondary property when combined with her curse. Notably, they can began converting adversaries into the substance she wields, forcibly assimilating them into her armies. Depending on the prevalence of the MBP released and the remaining traces of her curses, this process can occur quickly or slowly, completely or partially. However, as the control over her curse increased and solidified, what it blessed her with took on a new dimension; one that further draw the ire of the gods above. Recognizing that her curse functioned as a "container" of seemingly endless possibilities, a veritable Pandora's Box; she has learned to reach into its depths and do more than just make. Now, Shi'nefer creates; drawing upon the box's possession of life force to imbue it into what she makes. By adding this part, they become a new entity; wholly sentient beings that exist independently. While akin to Etherious in their conception, they possess full autonomy, attaining a curse of their own while lacking the imbedded command of their counterparts. They are fully realized demons, with their nomenclature of Tomoe no Shirei and Yuurei taking on a new dimension as a classification of their existence. Tomoe no Shirei are demons that possess incredible levels of might comparable to her own. The Yuurei meanwhile, are more than humanoid entities meant for infiltration; they are humans that she has gifted with her power, often saving them from death's door. Not quite human, but not quite demon either, they represent an evolution of her assimilation MBP particles. Hexes Shi'nefer's Hexes *'Tomoe no Shirei' (巴司令, Tomoe no Shirei; lit. "Tomoe's Commanders"): As noted by the name, they are designed to be directly below Shi'nefer in the command hierarchy. They are responsible for overseeing her armies and intervening should the opponents prove capable of overwhelming the Yōkai. Like their subordinates, they possess incredible strength, capable of bisecting people with only their hands, not requiring rudimentary weaponry to shatter bones and bodies like glass. Imbued with even greater agility than the Yōkai, they can overwhelm their own armies should they choose to do so. They are also endowed with a more complete rendition of her curse, being able to create more grunts should the initial military front be eliminated, as well as give themselves weaponry and other constructs with which to wage war with. A sign of them being linked to Shi'nefer's will is the eyes they possess, sharing the same vertical line over the pupil. However, if she finds it beneficial, they can be imbued with a limited free will that extends beyond simple self-preservation. As with their inferiors, they can have built MBPs, designed for the unlikely case that they are defeated. A feat made all the more difficult by their shared regenerative capabilities. Perhaps more heinous is their ability to assimilate others, be it male or female, into their hordes. By inserting their hand into a females orifices, or allowing the curse substance to spread over the person's body, rewriting them into a member of their forces. Notably, their abilities can only create new "Yōkai" or a halfway house between Yōkai and themselves. Initially she could only create about five, noting that their greater intelligence, while still subservient to hers, made them difficult to handle at times as they wondered why she wouldn't destroy those who were hostile or offended her. **'Yūrei' (幽霊, Yūrei; lit. "Spectre"): Considered the intermediaries of Shi'nefer's forces, they find their creation lying in either the Commanders or Shi herself. Unlike the Yōkai, they possess a far greater quantity of human traits, with the exception of spikes protruding from their back and the deadness in their eyes, a sign of them being completely under the control of their maker. Regardless, they possess far greater intelligence then those below them, capable of creating strategies and coordinated offensives that allow them to break down enemies. Unlike the other types, they are typically created via assimilation rather than manipulation, retaining facets of their former existence in their ability to think, contemplate, and fight effectively. Like their contemporaries however, they possess enhanced strength and speed that when coupled with their intellect makes them a menace. They also possess the regenerative prowess of all other variations. Moreover, they can convert their bodies into weaponry to aid their attacking potential, most notably turning arms into various types of blades. A rarer application is the role of sleeper agents. Converting their bodies into the substance, before deactivating it so they can take the guise of a normal individual and collect information. Shi'nefer can then reactivate them remotely should they confronted with adversity or their cover be blown. Enabling them to fight effectively and proceed to massacre those opposing them. **'Yōkai Gunshū' (妖怪群衆, Yōkai Gunshū; lit. "Goblin Horde"): Known as the "grunts" of her army, they are hunched, relatively humanoid beasts that make up the bulk of her forces. Though they do not have eyes, the magnitude of their senses more than make up for this shortcoming, having a nose for magic and curse power reminiscent of a blood hound. They are capable of discerning between foe and friend based upon this sensory alone, and are can smell fear, anger, and other emotions. While not wielding the curse power of their superiors, they compensate for this in raw power. They are incredibly fast, matching High Speed users with a mix of bipedalism and quadrupedalism depending on the circumstances and environment. They are incredibly strong, ripping apart humans and other entities with ease thanks in part to their large hands and claws. More important is a mouth crammed full of incisors and canines, perfect for crunching through bones and organs. They also possess their creator's regenerative abilities, with only particularly devastating magical attacks capable of harming them. Ultimately, only attacks meant for total obliteration are sufficient for eliminating them. However, more often than not they armed with MBPs so that these are released when that happens. *'Ouka' (王化, Ouka; lit. "Assimilation of a New Territory"): This is a multi-purpose spell that is utilized by Shi'nefer for various conquering endeavors. In a literal sense, it is used to corrupt the landscape around her, seeping into the ground and all that exists as she releases the substance en masse. In this manner it is shown to incredibly destructive, destroying plant-life and other magic dependent life forms. Furthermore, it makes the area hers to command as she sees fit, easily raising constructs and other forms from the ground. Namely, it serves as a fertile breeding ground for her armies and commanders, drawing from the landscape to cultivate beings of exceptional. Moreover, the resulting madness from the affair serves as self-perpetuating mechanism, strengthening her hold over her new domain. The second and equally sinister application of the ability comes in the form of corrupting entities. Shared with her commanders, she can take over individuals remotely through her curse or through touch. This can be accomplished quickly by inserting her fingers into any orifice, allowing her composition to override their own or more slowly by allowing her substance to consume them. Unlike her creations, she has access to the full-range of forms available. This includes Yōkai, Yūrei, and most importantly her commanders, who remain in charge of all that fall below her. More often than not, she will convert animals and other life forms into the beasts that form the bulk of her armies, while using humanoid entities to fill the higher ranks of her forces. *'Monban' (門番, Monban; lit. "Gatekeeper"): Once delving into the role of conqueror, Shi'nefer sought to protect her newly acquired territories from foreign invaders. Anticipating that her sudden capitalization would most likely antagonize some of her neighbors, who would believe that she had an expansionist agenda that threatened to spill over into their borders. Despite not shedding blood or marching enemies to their doorstep. So she began developing entities that would be responsible for guarding the gates. Designed for defense and power, she created entities that are several stories high, dwarfing the landscape. Due to their nature as gatekeepers, they are rooted to ground, dotting the perimeter of her domain. When not actively attacking, she manipulates their form to mimic the surroundings, allowing for relative discretion. Thus, she typically places them in areas where they can be easily disguised while minimally disturbing their surroundings upon being activated. Notably, they are equipped with the capacity to fire weaponry composed of the curse substance rapidly, allowing them to cover a large amount of area with relative ease despite their rooted state. In addition, they can generate a trapping substance to ensnare invading adversaries. However, their most critical function is not an offensive one. To protect the integrity of the etherano and those who rely on it, the Monban serve as storage containers of curse power that Shi'nefer can utilize when necessary. Allowing her to maintain her strength while continuing to let her subjects live out their lives in relative peace. **'Jōkaku' (城郭, Jōkaku; lit. "Enclosure, Fortress"): A secondary ability of the Monban, it is typically utilized in times of crisis or a declared state of emergency. This particular spell takes advantage of their positioning along all of the empire's borders. First, the Monban are activated from their dormant states, allowing them to take up their positions along the edges of Seikyō territory. Once in place, they will release their MBPs, forming specific, heavily reinforced walls that link them with other Monban across all lines. Once in place, these MBPs will then link with the MBPs already present in the air, forming a several kilometer thick dome over Seikyō. The Monban act as the pillars that are responsible for keeping this entire spell in place, constantly circulating MBPs in order to maintain the integrity and resiliency of Jōkaku. This particular maneuver was designed to first repulse opposing nations that attempted to encroach on the state or obstruct Shi'nefer's moderate expansionist agenda. However, upon noting the fall of countries and guilds around her, Shi'nefer would strengthen the initial application in preparation for the destructive monster himself: Acnologia. Shi notes that should her fellow demons take it upon themselves to invade her stronghold, she can repurpose this spell for her newly created CBPs. However, she notes that this would require some significant restructuring on her part in order to make it as strong as the MBP equivalent due to the particles having a stronger foundation because of their prevalence in the environment. Nevertheless, the woman notes that is far from difficult to make the switch, only that it is somewhat time-consuming. *'Hakaisha' (破壊者, Hakaisha; lit. "Destroyer"): This is considered the pinnacle of her offensive firepower, creating a massive, floating entity that can blot out the sky due to its size. It is about the same size as Monban, though unlike its counterpart it possess mobility. This is due to its status as not one who protects, but one who destroys. It is capable of levitation which provides the behemoth being with its form of locomotion, allowing it to move from site to site. Like its creator, it possesses profound levels of durability, aided further by its great size. Namely, astronomical amounts of etherano are required to properly defeat one. In addition, like Shi'nefer it can assimilate unsuspecting individuals through direct contact, incorporating them into its frame until it has completely rewritten their genetics, brain functions and other capacities. However, Hakaisha only has the ability to produce Yōkai and Yūrei, due in large part to the complexities required for producing commanders. Notably, it can use a very potent and broad variant of Yasumi Idō (休み移動, Yasumi Idō; lit. "Absence of Movement") because of its enormous surface area, allowing for it to ensnare entire cities with relative ease. When coupled with the curse it is built from, it can activate city-wide assimilations thanks in part to the introduction of particles. However, what is more dangerous is a massive particle beam generated from pure curse energy. When used at full power, Shi estimates that it could wipe out a country. Indeed, because of the raw power involved and the competition between herself and the intelligent creation, she is only able to control one or two at a time, with the latter number pushing her to an absolute limit because of the strain of keeping it under jurisdiction. Thus, she reserves this for emergencies or when complete annihilation is required. *'Makōjō' (魔工場, Makōjō; lit. "Devil Workshop"): The place where it all begins; a workshop meant for unparalleled annihilation. From this template springs the weapons and entities that both protect and destroy. Her favorite weapons, particular her bazooka and cannon hybrid, find their origins in this foundation. At various times she has fashioned swords, axes, claymores, and spears with the intention of creating potent weaponry that far surpassed the preceding iron. They share their curse base's and creator's infamous durability, clashing with other weapons with no problems. Coupled with their rigidity and their wielder's behemoth strength, they are shown to break the armaments wielded by her advisories on a regular basis, often shattering them as opposed to the clean breaks her iron arms made on the opposition. It is for this reason that she enjoys using them so, the terror that appears in individuals faces as they watch things that they relied on for so long break like glass. Before they eventually realize they are next in line to be broken. She will often resort to this type of battle planning if foes prove themselves worthy of the upgrade; never does she bring this out earlier. **'Genshihō' (原子砲, Genshihō; lit. "Atomic Cannon"): Of course, there are times where Shi'nefer cannot resist partaking in the destruction of those who threaten or refuse to submit to her rule. Making use of her substance, she coalesces it into the form of a handheld ballistic weapon that is often compared to a cannon or bazooka. As opposed to using more of the curse substance, she instead utilizes MBPs. Having learned how to weaponize the particles in both an innovative and traditional manner, she channels them through the weapon she wields. The result is when unloaded, it has a powerful atomizing effect on those left in its crosshairs, destroying magic users at a cellular level. This results from a heavy dosage of magic barrier particles contained in a relatively small space. This creates a saturation that quickly approaches supersaturation as the space is crammed to overcapacity. When the pressure is finally relieved, the resulting blast makes ample use of this fact, overwhelming any magical entities that Shi'nefer is targeting. Because of its somewhat compact size, it does not possess the same level of firepower as Hakaisha particle beam even though they rely on the same principles. Nevertheless, she still estimates that it is sufficient for wiping out a small city-state because of the pressure-cooker design. *'Meirei Kisaki' (命令后, Meirei Kisaki; lit. "Decree of the Empress"): A manifesto that can be heard by all who are connected to her. A telepathic command that calls for their cooperation and assistance. This spell is one that does not leave room for denial, functioning as an authoritarian decree that expects compliance. It serves as the activation mechanism for all constructs she has present in the world, particularly her gatekeepers and her Yūrei, which are fixtures in the society that she has come to dominate. More importantly, it allows her to draw from the people of her domain to aid in her whatever conquests she decides to undertake. This particular facet is accomplished by small traces of MBPs that she allows to waft throughout her domain. Mixing them with nano-sized bits of her curse, they typically enter the systems of her subjects when they breathe. Once inside, they reside dormant and undetectable until she chooses to activate them, creating new Yūrei or Commanders before employing them wherever they are needed. It should be noted that this link allows her to provide the coordinates of her locations so they can arrive in prompt fashion. Furthermore, this call to action can be deployed in several manners. Because her connection functions as a network, she can choose to activate individuals or sections based upon their location and/or proximity to her. In extreme cases she can make a unilateral declaration, activating all available and able-bodied individuals to come to her aid. She has yet to use this function however, preferring to choose quality over quantity with minimal disruption to her holdings. Trivia *This Curse is based on the narrative and functions of Pandora's Box for which it is also named.